Déjà vu
by Five Knights
Summary: Life was normal, or as normal as it gets for a charmed one when a new visitor arrives from the future, but can this future be changed, should it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I do own any original characters that may or may not come up in this story.

Déjà vu

Prologue

Where had that spell come from, he did not know, not that it mattered anyway. For some strange reason his mother had never mentioned it nor had he felt the need to ask. as long as it worked he would not question it. He heard his parents in their room moving as they had been for almost a day now his mother crying hysterically, his father completely numb. He couldn't measure time properly his mind too was a bit numb as he worked.

"At least they won't stop me" he finished drawing the triqeutra in the wall. The attic was eerily quiet, only his ragged breath could be heard while he worked on the portal. Every now and then bumping into a chair or forgotten box. When the image was finished he took a few steps back to contemplate it. The chalk fall of his shaky hand. It was ready, he would not fail, he couldn't. Without looking back he began to chant the incantation from heart.

"_In this place and in this hour,_

_we call upon the ancient power,_

_open the door through time and space._

_Create a path to another place."_

And just like that Wyatt Halliwell disappeared from the room.

A different time

Wyatt was standing alone in the attic. He didn't know how much time he had, he couldn't be late again. He ran outside and was going down the stairs when he ran into somebody he did not expect to see.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" Piper looked at his son in wonder. He could only blink at her, he hadn't seen his mother that young since he had lost his powers and had tracked them back in time with Chris.

"…"

"Wyatt, what is it? why are you back?" Piper was beginning to worry, she was surprised to see his grown up son in her time, not as surprised as she had been the first time but surprised nonetheless.

He was not supposed to travel so far back in time, it was impossible. But the again things happened for a reason that is what his father had taught him. Maybe this was the answer he had been looking for, the reason he had failed before.

"I am here to change the future" At this point Piper got a bad feeling of déjà vu.

Well that is the prologue, I know is pathetically short but it was just an introduction and I didn't want to add too much information. Explanations will come next chapter which will be linger I swear. Small clarification, the main character here is Wyatt, although Chris is my all time favorite so he will be of great, GREAT significance. Family will also be important.

Please review, it will make me update faster I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED, though I wouldn't mind having Chris!

Chapter one

"What? Change the future?" Piper was utterly confused. Why had he returned from the future, his son was evidently upset about something. As it tends to happen under stressful circumstances, a very inappropriate thought crossed her mind. Oh god, don´t tell me someone else turns evil!

"I was not supposed to travel so far back. Something… something must have gone wrong… it's not…" maybe he had made a mistake, after all he wasn´t on his best state of mind, and based on the frown on Piper´s face, his mother could tell.

"What is it? What happened?" Now she was truly worried, her oldest son was mumbling to himself about mistakes and do-overs, he seemed to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown. And she wasn't wrong. All the angst accumulated during the day was just too much for the Twice Blessed Witch, one tear rolled down his cheek and one second later he had burst out crying. Piper quickly wrapped her eldest in a firm hug as she imagined all the horrible scenarios in her head. What could have happened to put her son in that state. Between sobs he managed to choke out some words.

"Chr… Chris… is…dead" and Piper could only stand there paralyzed.

Leo was in the kitchen trying unsuccessfully to get his sons to eat. He had already been covered in some greenish substance, and after accidentally testing it he had decided that under no circumstances would he submit Chris to that so called food. As a result he was currently trying to tempt the children with some veggies. Wyatt, clearly not exited about the menu, orbed the food away from him, right to his baby brother's plate, which of course caused little Chris to start crying.

Leo sat among the chaos smiling, life was finally good. The occasional demon and darklighter would disrupt family harmony, however, it was nothing that Piper couldn't handle. As he watched his children not eating their lunch he felt that everything was going to be perfectly fine. His bubble of happiness popped suddenly as he hear Piper scream hysterically.

"Wyatt orb you and your brother to your room!" the blonde obeyed, instantly understanding that it was not a game. His father's tone meant danger, even at his short age he could realize it. Leo raced upstairs prepared for a demon or warlock, warlocks had been on the move lately and with the sisters apart from each other they all had to be extra careful. Since they were with they respective couples, ready to establish families of their own, finally starting something that almost resembled a normal life, they had decided that some individuality was in order, Phoebe and Paige were living in the city just one orb away. But still, the Underworld saw that separation as a weakness and until the Charmed Ones could remove the idea from their heads they would have to put up with the weekly attacks.

As he got closer to his wife his worry increased. Strange sounds were coming from the stairs that led to the attic, cries? Or maybe choking noises?. The sight that greeted him was not expected. A future version of his oldest son was crying on his mother's arms. His face completely covered, Leo could only see his back, he looked at Piper and saw tears of her own. "What happened?" he mouthed to her.

"Chris" She answered with a soft whisper. Leo felt something freezing inside of him, something bad had happened to his son.

Leo and Piper were sitting on the couch giving Wyatt the time he needed. Several minutes passed until he calmed down enough to talk to his parents. Leo was staring at his sobbing son without really looking at him, a turmoil of thoughts racing trough his mind. It was not possible, his youngest boy was dead…dead?...how could he be dead?. After everything that had happened, Chris was dead?. The former Elder just couldn´t grasp the concept.

Piper was pretty much in the same state, tears falling from her eyes, as she too sobbed. Cried for her dead son and for the one falling apart right in front of her. Everything in her life was going perfect, she should have expected some complication, but that was just more that she could handle. Her baby was dead?

"Why… why am I…here?" Wyatt looked directly at his mother.

"What?" it was quite hard making out the words.

"Why am I here?"

"Sweety… don't you know?"

"I was not supposed to come so far back" he had said that before, what did he mean? After all he did the spell. "Only a few hours" perhaps his emotions were throwing off his powers, he could have made a mistake.

"Few hours? Wyatt, I don't understand?" Piper was lost, apparently so was Wyatt. Leo was yet to utter a word.

"I tried to go back and save him. I only needed a few hours…" He seemed to be pulling himself together, at least on the outside, if only to tell his mother what had, or more accurately was to occur. "I don't know why I am here"

"How?" Leo's suddenly raspy voice interrupted his son's meditations. Wyatt looked at him unsure of what to do, he knew he was not supposed to share information about the future, Chris had actually yelled at him after the Uncle Coop! fiasco. Telling his father about Chris's death wasn't allowed. There would be consequences if he told him something, his brother had warned him. But if he thought about it, his baby brother was dead, how much worst could it be?.

"Demons attacked this morning, I think they were after the book I'm not sure. I don't know who they were, I had never seen them before in the book or in the Underworld, Chris and I were alone in the house, you and mom were busy with something and were not returning for a few hours. Chris was up at the attic cleaning the leftovers of a potion, I was in the kitchen when suddenly I felt him calling to me through the bond, I heard screaming and knocking upstairs and orbed to the attic." He made a pause during which a small sob escaped him. "By the time I got there Chris had already been wounded. The demons left before I could kill any of them."

"Why didn't you heal him?" Piper was crying harder than before.

"I tried, I really did, but I couldn't heal him, as if something was preventing me form doing it. It didn't work, I called aunt Paige, but she couldn't heal him either. He just died" Wyatt was about to start crying again, and Leo was still not responsive, loosing Chris once had already bee hard enough on him. Piper realized that she would have to lead the questions if she expected to find information that would help her save her son. She would have to be strong.

"Why did you come here? Shouldn't you have gone to that same day?"

"I did"

"What? What do you mean you did?" Wyatt took a deep breath before answering. He looked at his mother with a soul shattering sadness.

"I've already gone back to day, five times"

A/N: Okay chapter one is up I hope you like it, it is not as long as I had first imagined but I think it leaves some answers plus a new question, I like that way because what is life if not mysterious?. Please review and tell me what you think, any doubts will be answer I promise. And in that spirit about the question for the prologue, when I said Wyatt had lost his powers I was making a reference to Charmed's last episode. Billie and Kristy had stolen baby Wyatt's power and future Wyatt and future Chris had gone back in time to recover them from the same episode is the Uncle Coop! comment. Well read and review, next chapter coming soon! (if you review of course!, please don't feel pressured)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well thank you for the reviews, I am really glad you like the story. Here goes chapter two.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Charmed, and sadly enough, I don't own Chris.

Chapter 2

_Last Chapter_

"_Why did you come here? Shouldn't you have gone to that same day?"_

"_I did"_

"_What? What do you mean you did?" Wyatt took a deep breath before answering. He looked at his mother with a soul shattering sadness._

"_I've already gone back to day, five times" _

Piper and Leo were perplex, five times, what did that mean? Five times and still unable to change the events, it did not sound good. Still unable to put his thoughts in order Leo glanced at his oldest son. Wyatt was looking at his parents with pleading eyes as if expecting them to come up with a miracle answer.

"Are you saying that this is the…sixth time you try the spell?" Piper had been the one to brake the stunned silence that followed Wyatt's small declaration. Once again realizing that Leo was too shocked to talk.

"Yes, it is. I thought if …." Wyatt's sentence was interrupted by a shrill cry. Startled by noise and unable to recognize it he barely heard his mother's frantic scream.

"The boys!"

Piper was half way up the stairs before any of the two males in the room had time to react. Wyatt chased after his mother after a second of processing, with his father close behind him. Two screams were heard inside of what Wyatt knew was his bedroom. His bedroom and his brother's. An image of Chris laying motionless in a pool of blood haunted his thoughts. _I'll save you little brother_. Once in the babies' room, however, any action from his part became unnecessary. He stood by the door frame observing the scene.

Piper was standing in the middle of the room blowing up the last demon. Looking fierce and frankly scary, as any mother would while protecting her children from danger. Maybe her troubled emotions were also playing part on her display of power. An attack on her boys second later of finding out of her youngest death was far more than what the Halliwell matriarch could handle. Little Wyatt was not on his bed but on Chris's, a bright blue bubble covering both of them as they cried. Leo raced past adult Wyatt and reached his crying sons at the same time Piper did.

"Shh, mommy and daddy are here, you are safe." Piper had baby Wyatt on her arms while Leo held Chris. Both parents muttering soothing words to the children and to themselves. Slowly both Chris and Wyatt stopped whimpering. The four members of the family stood there quietly, for an outsider it would have been like a picture of perfection. However, their only spectator knew better.

Wyatt stood unmoving, just watching his family. Why couldn't it remain like that for ever?

The kids were sleeping peacefully, Piper and Leo were once again in the living room, waiting in silence for the rest of the Halliwell sisters to arrive. Piper had called Paige and asked her to orb Phoebe and herself to the manor as soon as possible. Less than five minutes later two forms had materialized in swirls of blue and white orbs.

"Wyatt!" Paige had squealed and jumped at the sight of her future nephew. Before the young man had stood up from his position on the couch his aunt tackled him and hugged him tightly. Phoebe on the other hand was rooted to the spot. Her first instinct had been to jump and squeak along with her younger sister yet those feelings were fast forgotten.

"What's wrong?" her empathic powers told her something was wrong, very wrong. The feeling of sadness and horror that plagued the room were overwhelming. Empathy a side, just by looking at her nephew's puffy face and red eyes she could have guessed. A sense of dread invaded her as she asked the question, the answer emanated from Piper and Leo before they had time to utter a word. "Chris"

Half an hour later the sister had been informed of what they had missed. Phoebe and Paige were both crying along with Piper. Leo still hadn't reacted from his shocked state and Wyatt had lost what little composure he had managed. Telling again about his brother's death had been too much, Piper had been force to finish telling the story based on what little she knew. After finishing she too remained quiet.

"Wyatt" Phoebe had sensed her sister's distress, and realized that she would have to be the strong one and without knowing it she replaced Piper in her role as interrogator.

Wyatt looked at her with dismay. He knew what she was going to ask him and he wasn't sure he would be able to comply. Again an image of his brother laying dead filled his mind. He could do it. He had to do it. Eyes now full of determination were placed on his Aunt Phoebe as she ask.

"Wyatt, I am so sorry, but…I'll need you to….to tell me how it happened"

"Where is mom?" Chris was being overly annoying that day. Or normally farsighted in Wyatt's opinion.

"She left with dad. They had some errands to run and will be back before dinner. I told you. Now shut up for second!" Chris's face indicated that he was as near to believe that as he was to ruining a potion. That know it all smirk was really bugging the older Halliwell.

Phoebe was with Coop and her daughters doing "something", the entire family had been at the manor for breakfast and stayed until almost five when they left rather quickly without many explanations, which made Chris even more suspicious. Now the brothers were left alone waiting for their parents and their Aunt Paige.

"I'm bored. Let's go to the Underworld and kill something" Wyatt was seriously considering his brother's suggestion, going to the Underworld had always been a source of amusement to the Halliwell brothers, an innocent hobby to call it something.

"No, Mom and dad will be back soon and they'll freak if they realize we left the house without telling them." Family dinner meant Family Dinner and not even the Twice Blessed Witch was going against his mother's orders.

"Fine" Chris turned his back on his brother and started out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To do something."

"If you want to be useful go clean the leftovers of your potion. Unless you want me to get near the cauldron." The threat was enough. Chris immediately stopped complaining and went to the attic, he was not about to let his brother blow up half the roof, again!. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

_Sure you are!_Came a mocking voice through their bond.

Wyatt was in the kitchen looking for something to eat that did not require actual cooking, when he sensed evil presences in the manor. He looked around him and saw nothing, suddenly he heard things being knocked over, and loud screaming.

"Chris!" as Wyatt was about to orb he heard a well known cry, and sensed a deep pain on his side that made his knees buckle. Horrified he realized that the pain was not his own. Without a second hesitation he went to his brother.

Wyatt orbed in time to see two tall, cloaked demons shimmer from the attic. He looked around the half destroyed room until he laid eyes on his little brother. Chris was curled up in a ball, a pained expression on his face. Blood was pooling around him.

"Chris! Hang on….it's all right, I'm here." Wyatt placed his hands over the wound and waited for the golden glow to come. Nothing happened, the wound wouldn't heal, the blood wouldn't stop flowing. "What! I can't… can't….AUNT PAIGE!"

"Wyatt…Wyatt." Chris's eyes were foggy, his breath ragged and uneven.

"I'm here….I'm here. AUNT PAIGE!... you'll be fine." He tried to heal him again with the same result, as if something was blocking his power. An agonized moaned escaped Chris as he forced air into his lungs. "Please, hang on….AUNT PAIGE!" Wyatt was crying now.

"Wyatt…It's…all right." He smiled at his older brother. Here he was dieing end he was more concerned about comforting his brother!

"Chris…don't be so noble…it's annoying." Wyatt smile back at his baby brother trying to make him feel safe. Chris moaned again, his breath even weaker. "AUNT PAIGE!"

Blue orbs suddenly filled the room.

"Wyatt, you are giving me a headache!" she stood in shock at the sight of her nephews. "What happened?"

"Heal him! It doesn't matter now just heal him!" Wyatt was almost hysterical. Paige didn't waste a second, in a blink she was kneeled by her younger nephew both hands over the wound. And nothing happened.

"I can't! why?" Paige was crying now. Why can't I heal him? She looked back at Chris feeling sick, she was reminded of a very similar image from twenty two years in the past. She was muttering but Wyatt was not paying attention, he could only see his dieing brother.

"Shh, it'll be fine, it'll be fine." He didn't know if he was trying to convince Chris or himself. He could feel the pain emanating from the bond. In a sudden movement Chris took his hand.

"It's ok….not your….fault" A soothing peace reached Wyatt, Chris was trying to reassure him. "I love you, Wy"

"Love you too little bro" Wyatt's eyes widened in alarm, Chris was no longer sending comforting feelings to him, actually he wasn't sending anything. "Chris….Chris….Chris!"

Wyatt felt a black void in his mind. And vaguely heard his aunt gasp.

Nobody talked for a while, they were all trying to process what Wyatt had just told them. Leo was now wearing an expression of pure anguish.

"Stabbed?" Was his son supposed to end like that, after everything he had done. Wyatt was looking strangely at his father, he was repeating the exact word, same expression, not quite surprised but dismayed. Paige was looking much the same way and whispering something about again or not again. Phoebe and Piper were simply crying the unfairness.

It was not the reaction he expected really, sadness yes but not that lack of shock. Something was a bit off about his family, and though it was true that the thinking part was usually left for his brother as many things tended to go over Wyatt's head, he knew them so he could tell. Even a blind man could have seen right then that his family was hiding something from him

A/n Well there it goes another chapter. Longer that its predecessor and including the long expected (for me at least) death scene. Please tell me what you think of, I was really nervous while writing it, because I wanted to add emotion but too much and of course it's never exactly what I had pictured in my head. Don't worry, over the future we will return to that moment and more details will come. I won't describe every dead but Wyatt will mention them. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Well some people told me to update faster, and I understood 'please go trough three months without showing signs of life' so faithful to my interpretation I waited. Truth is I had exams and a TP to present, plus a broken computer so I didn't have time or possibility to write but rest in peace the story will not be abandoned, in fact I have already decided how it's going to end! And I like it.

Please don't get back at me for keeping you waiting by not reviewing!

"_Stabbed?" Was his son supposed to end like that, after everything he had done? Wyatt was looking strangely at his father, he was repeating the exact word, same expression, not quite surprised but dismayed. Paige was looking much the same way and whispering something about again or not again. Phoebe and Piper were simply crying the unfairness. _

_It was not the reaction he expected really, sadness yes but not that lack of shock. Something was a bit off about his family, and though it was true that the thinking part was usually left for his brother as many things tended to go over Wyatt's head, he knew them so he could tell. Even a blind man could have seen right then that his family was hiding something from him_

The sisters had finally stopped crying, and Leo had woken from his semi catatonic state. Wyatt was deep in thought, there had to be something he could do, maybe his parents could help him somehow?

"Wyatt, why are you here?" Phoebe seemed to have calmed down enough to talk. "Why did you come to this time" she was repeating the same question his mother had asked him. And he still could not answer.

"I don't know, the other times I went back to the same day, a few hours earlier than the attack"

"Other times? What other times?" Paige realized she was missing a key part of the conversation.

"This is the sixth time I try the spell" he was looking at his aunt expectantly, as if hoping she would come up with the miracle answer. She didn't. Paige only stared at him.

"And all those times…"

"Same outcome."

"oh"

As a blissful interruption, baby Chris started crying, which immediately cause Piper to snap out of her daze and enter full mother-mode. She raced up the stairs followed by Leo, leaving Wyatt and his aunts alone. Phoebe quickly moved from her position in the couch to where her nephew was sitting and hugged him tightly as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shh… We'll fix it. we always do."

"How?" Wyatt had finally stopped crying and was already considering the possibilities. Though he didn't really know where to start, luckily his aunt did.

"First we need to find out why you weren't able to change it the first time. Technically if you knew it was going to happen you should have been able to fix it. Tell me what went wrong." Paige had some theories of her own but needed confirmation before voicing it. After all the time travel done recently she had become very interested in the topic and had been doing some research at the library.

"Well, I was never late, but it just kept happening. I made sure he stayed away from the attic and the attack was in the living room. I stayed with him and they must have gotten around me. Them I sent him to P3 and…"

"It happened anyway?" Phoebe was forming and idea.

"Yes, over and over the same thing. I don't know what to do!" talking about it was not going to save his brother! There had to be something he could do, he couldn't keep wasting time.

"Sweety, calm down. After everything that happened we are not letting Chris die" Phoebe's empathy was picking up Wyatt's despair and it was killing her.

"Everything that happened?" He was utterly confused wondering what that could mean while Phoebe mentally kicked herself and Paige physically kicked her leg. It was evident then that Wyatt had not been informed of his existence as the ruler of the world.

"As a family, I meant everything we went through as a family." Pretty satisfied with her fast thinking, she changed the topic. "Paige, bring those books you were reading, the answer could be there." The youngest Charmed One disappeared almost instantly. "Wyatt you look exhausted, don't you want to rest for a little while?"

"No, thanks Aunt Phoebe but I don't think I'll be able to sleep"

"Eat maybe?" he wasn't sure he could swallow anything at the moment but the begging quality to her aunt's eyes convinced him.

"Sure"

Mother and father moved to kitchen to shoin their distressed son, while Phoebe took some minutes to cry in peace. Being an empath was not an easy job.

Paige was in her office at magic school, not going through the books like she was supposed to but taking small calming breaths. Her theory had to be wrong. It was plain wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I don't own anything, well I do own the computer actually my father does.

I updated fast, you have to admit it. Not even a month passed! I am very proud of myself, and I think I will have another chapter ready for next week, at least I hope I will.

Anyway I was thinking about starting another story, but I wanted one of the characters to be british, very traditional british and I don't know the proper vocabulary for that, (remember that english is not my first lenguage) so I was wondering if anyone would like to beta read this future, not yet existing story. Well for now we worry about this one.

Chapter 4

When Wyatt emerged from the kitchen after a failed attemp at eating he found a puffy eyed Phoebe sitting quietly, staring at nothing. She had clearly been crying all the time he spent with his parents. How long that had been, Wyatt didn't know. Frankly it didn't matter anymore.

"Aunt Phoebe? Are you alright?" of course she wasn't, stupid question.

"I'm fine" she answered without even looking at him. He sighed tiredly, the first time Chris had died she had almost ended up in a cathatonic state. He should have anticipated that.

"Aunt Phoebe?...Look at me."

"Mhh?" the empty wall retained her full attention. Nothing, she couldn't even hear his voice.

Wyatt was wishing he had empathy, that way he could have reached his aunt, but no, destiny had decided that it was a power his brother would have. Not the Twice Blessed but his little brother, the one person that was not there. Tears started falling from Phoebe's eyes and Wyatt cursed himself, thinking about Chris would not help his aunt. But how could he not? Phoebe started shaking.

"Mom! Dad!"

Leo and Piper ran into the room looking for a posible threat. Seeing nothing Leo turned to Wyatt, a questioning look on his eyes. Piper however, ran inmediately towards her younger sister noticing her distress.

"Phoebe what is it? What is wrong?" she received no response. "What happened to her?"

"She is blocking her emotions, she locked herself in her mind where she won't feel our pain"

"How do you know that?" Leo looked at him worried, that was a dangerous condition for an empath, he had feared something like that would happen ever since Phoebe had received that power.

"Because that's how I left her when I came here."

Paige was running madly around her office, gathering all of the books about time travel she found. There were only a few of them, apparently it wasn't a popular or easy topic to write about. Maybe she would need to speak to the librarian about making new acquisitions.

"And maybe this is not the time for that!" she was about to orb back to the manor when a crazed teacher exploded into the room forgeting all appropriate rules of etiquette.

"Oh miss Halliwell thank the gods I found you!" the young women looked clearly dishevelled as she ran across the room and grabbed her arm preventing her from living.

"Miss Lunnier. This not a good time, I have an emerg..."

"Yes an emergency, some of the kids accidentaly summoned a pack of demons, they are running free around the school! You have to help us stop them" as she spoke the women was pulling her towards the door.

"I have to go home now"

"But the children!" Paige groaned, yes the children were her responsability.

"Fine, show me the demons"

Phoebe was sleeping, or unconscious. Piper was at her side looking at her in concern.

"Is there anything we can do?" Piper asked. Neither her son nor her husband answered. Wyatt was too preocupied thinking how he should be trying to save his brother, and Leo too busy staring at his adult son.

"I AM ASKING A QUESTION." Both men turned to her startled, Phoebe didn't even stir.

"Piper we have to let her rest. This a measure of protection for her mind, our emotions are too strong for her right now, I mean even the empath blocking potion Chris gave us wasn't enough."

Panic set in as he realized what he said. Piper looked at Wyatt but he didn't appear to have noticed the mention of his brother. Relieved, she glared at Leo for almost spilling.

"For how long will she be like this?"

"Until the source of the problem is gone."

"Well that should encourage you to hurry the fuck up! It has been almost an hour and Aunt Paige is not back!" Wyatt had reached the end of his patience, how could Chris' death not be their main concern?. Both parents were shocked at the outburst.

Piper was ready to reprimend him for yelling and telling him to watch his language but she couldn't under the circumstances. Besides her son looked more than a bit scary. The former elder was the first to respond.

"Wyatt we are not forgeting Chris, but we also need to worry about Phoebe. You have to understand, please." Leo was now close to panic, one sister in a coma and a future son having a break down? What more could posibly happen?

"I don't have to understand. I don't even know why I'm here. I should be in the future, in that morning when everything started. Not here, not now! And you are not doing anything to help me!. Don't you care?!" Wyatt was prevented from saying more by a hard slap on the face courtesy of an enraged Piper.

"How dare you!. Of course we care, he is my son. How can you even think I don't care!" Piper had had enough. The whole day had been far too stressfull, and just when life was returning to something akin to normal. Tears were falling from her eyes. And then she broke down completely. "Of course I care."

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He was crying too while holding his mother.

Leo stood close to her sister in law noticing how she became more and more upset. She could still sense the emotions from her relatives.

"Guys, we need to take this outside now." Both Piper and Wyatt stared at him confused, but they were being pushed out of the room before they got the chance to ask anything. "Phoebe needs to be alone."

Damn kids, summoning demons to see if they smelled as bad as they looked. Who could think of something so stupid?. Damn kids!.

Paige had been running around the school for what seemed like hours, and after she was done with the demons she would have to check every student individually to make sure they weren't hurt. And lets not forget that she would also have to have a parent teacher meeting with the parents of those responsible or the caos. Of course she would have to find them first. At least she had the motive, you have to appreciate every victory regardless of how small it may be.

Being a school principal sucked big time!

All thoughts of reaserch were promptly forgotten.

What did you think? This is more like a stage in between but is significant for the future. SPOILER: as some of you mentioned Pay Attention to Paige. I ruined part of my own story! I really am impatient.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Leo was upstairs checking on Phoebe while Piper cried alone in the attic. She was supposed to be looking for information in the book, but her eyesight was blurry from all the crying so she did the only posible thing and kept mourning for her son.

Wyatt, on the other hand was pacing around the living room. Why had he failed? Why had he yelled at his mother? Ad just where the hell was Aunt Paige?. He was about to go to

magic school and llok for her when Leo started calling for him.

The twice blessed quickly orbed to his mother's bedroom where Phebe had been layed. His father was looking at his sister-in-law in concern.

"Is there a way to make her wake up?"

"Don't you know? I mean...you are the former elder." Leo looked at him strangely, was his son trying to pick a fight or was that just the grief talking?

"No, I really don't know." Wyatt let out a deep sigh.

"You need an empath. Another empath has to show her the way out, that's how we did it last time, except...Chris...he is the only other empath in the family"

"that's why you said you left her like that in the future." Leo chose to ignore the part about the last time. But he couldn't help but wonder, who else was going to die? How many losses would the family have to endure?.

"Yeah, there was no one. Dad please we have to start working on this!"

" I know but we need to wait for Paige."

Paige was still in magic school checking the kids for injuries when she remebered the reason for going there in the first place. She called a few other teachers and told them to deal with the kids while she went home. Ignoring everyone around her she walk straight to her office, took the books and then orbed to the manor. Right to the attic.

There she found her big sister sitting on the old couch, crying her eyes out. Hadn't they already done the crying part?

"Piper! What..."

"We are going to lose him again!" her face was red and puffy, eyes glistening with tears.

"What?! No we are not!"

"Yes we are, that is why Wyatt is here...trying to save his brother because we couldn't protect him!"

"Piper that is not going to happen, not now that we know" she said trying to confort her sister. It was true she reasoned, they knew so they would not let it happen again, although they didn't knew the date one simple question could fix that.

" But it did and it shouldn't have. We couldn't save him the first time, and we are clearly going to fail again!"

"We are going to save him. NOW."

"But"

"Nothing. You need to pull yourself together and start doing something usefull! Or do you want your son to die?" That was a cheap shot and she knew it, but she needed Piper to snap out of it. "Now come on! Lets get working, I'll start looking through these books, you get the Book of Shadows and Phoebe can start working on some spells. Where is Phoebe?"

Phoebe was still out, and would remain that way until they found an empath or she decide to wake up on her own.

"Chris is an empath?" Leo was shocked, Chris hadn't told them that, or maybe it had changed, this time Chris had been conceived while Leo was an elder. What effect could that have? The baby was half witch, half elder, would he be more powerful? It would make sense. Maybe empathy was a power he didn't have in the first future, or maybe, and Leo was more convinced of this option, Chris had always been an empath and simply kept it to himself. It would explain why he was able to fool Phoebe for so long. What else hadn't he told them?.

"Yes he is, a very powerful one. He knows what you are feeling better than you do, it is actualy a bit annoying" he smiled a bit. What wouldn't Wyatt give to have his baby brother messing with him rather than being were he was.

"What powers does he have?" He wanted to know more about his son, he wanted to distract Wyatt.

"Astral proyection, bo...wait I shouldn't be telling you this" Wyatt suddenly frowned at his father, he couldn't ask about the future.

"Sorry, I thought you would like to talk." Leo smiled slightly, Astral Proyaction like his big aunt. She would have liked Chris, he knew it. They were both strong, determined to protect their family, and brave, oh so brave. Was that the reason they both ended up dying?. The smile was gone. Was it just their personality? "What is he like?" Wyatt looked at him without fully understanding.

"You saw him before. Almost as tall as me, leanner..."

"I mean his personality"

"Well, he is strong, very brave and...definately cool-headed. Kid plans everything ahead." Wyatt was calmer now. However his father wasn't. Apparently, Chris would always be Chris no matter the timeline, and that didn't help Leo. "he's very...very caring. He just worries too much about all of us. And he also hates worring us." Leo was far too silent for Wyatt's taste.

"Dad are you ok?"

"Is it his destiny? To die? How many times did you try to save him and failed?" Wyatt was shocked, was that an accusation?, he was saved from answering by his aunt and mother arriving. Both looking devastated.

The twice looked at them. This inactivity was confusing him. Even in his time after Chris' death the entire family had gone down to the underworld and killed every demon they considered responsible, and then those who crossed on their way, before the grief had become too much. But now they were completely broken, like they had lost the match before they even started playing it. Why weren't they helping him?.

"So Phoebe is out of the picture." Paige had accepted her sister's condition without a problem. Piper, however, still looked too shocked by everything that had happen. "Then I guess it'll only be us right now. These are the books I got. Few but it should be enough."

"Thanks Aunt Paige" At least someone was helping. Still Wyatt looked unsure.

"They are the best books on time travel, here we'll find an explanation and hopefully a solution, now...Piper where are you going?"

"To see the kids" and then she was gone, followed closely by Leo.

"It's just us then."

They passed the next hours among diagrams, simbols and spells.

When they finished reading they both had deep frowns on their faces, because according to every single book it was impossible for someone to travel back in time and change the future. Only one sentence found in a book, that was actually a jurnal, seemed to belive in the possibility. The book in cuestion had been written by one of the first time travelers, a sorcerer named Vailey Hepniks, he had apparently traveled back in time on several occasions and acomplished some small changes.

Both Wyatt and Paige decided to concentrate on that book in particular. Although Paige was more than a little disturbed by what the initial sentence read.

_In order to change the future a great sacrifice must be made._

A/N I am so sorry for the delay, I had exams and then I was inspired to write a new Chris fiction. If you have the time please read "A ray of hope". This story is advancing, slowly but it is, as I said I know exactly where it's supposed to go. In fact I think I'll be ablee to wrap it up in three more chapters. So relax, it will NOT be abandoned. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

16 March 1858

I should have believed them when they told me, but I did not listen, could not listen, I was a fool. I still am. Now it is too late too change what I have done. My arrogance has costed me dear and never again will I be the same. They warned me, many times before and after, until there was no one left to do so, and every time I chose to ignore them. I only wish now I could go back again, but why I wonder, does my desire not prove anyhing but the fact that I still think I can play God?. I would like to think that I have at the very least learned something, but in moments like this, moments of weakness, I realize just how hopeless I am. An arrogant fool, he was after all right, he alays was, and the sadest part is that thanks to me no one will ever now that.

The spell was so simple, maybe it was simple just to tempt us. Does that mean they wanted us to try it? Are we so stupid that only our mistakes can teach us? Maybe they did plan it, of course they did. They rule, and we can only follow. We can only play the part we are given.

I am tired now, how can I can keep going like this when I have taken away everything that mattered?. I will take my future in my own hands, and for that there is only one way. Forgive me, forgive me because you will never know just how guilty I am.

I hope this lines are of use to someone out there, someone who is as stupid as me, someone who is as desperate. Had it been my choice I would have been the first and only to die, but they had other plans for me and tonight I will put an end to them.

5 November 1806

I know my mistake now and I will not repeat it. I will save them both, the one who was and the one who should not have been, oh sweet Lucy, we shall be together again, and everything will be perfect for us. Just one change, I know I am right. They were just too afraid to do it themselves, but I am not. Just one change and I will be back to you, and you will be there waiting for me. Just one change and I will succeed.

The spell is perfect, I have gone over it many times. I will do this, and they will not stop me, never. Only those who are too afraid to change things will be damned to live the unfairness of life. Not me, I can do this. I am above Them, I am above Fate.

4 November 1806

I never thought things could be worse. This time they were not there to stop me, no one to tell me it was a bad idea. But the theory is posible, I have seen it happen, I knew it from the beggining and now I have the proof. The future can be changed. This time they did not stop me, Lucy, how I wish you had been there to try. I will make it right for everyone, you just wait and see. Fate will not stop me, I am here, I am the proof. I will never surrender, I only need one more try, I have seen it happen so many times before, so many different ways, I can stop it I know I can.

The future can be changed.

5 November 1806

I will do it this time, I am prepared. They will come back to me, all of them, she will smile at me again, I have not seen that smile in so many lives. Why can you not let me win this one? Oh cruel one, I only ask for one chance. The future can be change, I know it. It happen, every action changes something, sometimes more than I thought, more than I wanted. It happens, the power is real. I can fix it, just one more try and I will save them. I can do this, I can do this. I understand the price now, I just wish...

In order to change the future a great sacrifice must be made. I just wish it could have been me. Lucy, I am sorry. I will change it.

"I don't understand."

"Me either."

"Whoever dated this was a lunatic! It goes from the 16 March 1858 to the year 1806! And then it goes backwards, one of the days is even repeated!."

"Although...it could be perfect, yes!. Maybe this is the answer!" Paige started flipping through the pages excitedly, some of them even falling off of the book. They had been sitting in the living surrounded in old books for at least an hour until a much calmer Leo decided to join them.

He had been trying to confort Piper, she was holding onto her babies for dear life, and Chris was crying either from the strenght of the grip or the distress he sensed from his parents. He was after all an empath, Leo remembered suddenly. And a powerfull one, if he understood Wyatt correctly. Or he would be.

His son was going to die, he realized that his self pity could wait for later. He left Piper in the nursery, asleep with baby Chris in her arms and made his way down to his sister in law and his future son. Leo had to be brave, Chris had saved them all and now when he needed help his family could not fall apart. He got to the living room where the rest of his family was, Paige smiled after seeing him arrive, Wyatt was so concentrated in his reading that he didn't even acknowledge him. Carrying mini Wyatt, he found a place in one side of the couch and started reading the old tomes.

Paige let out a loud squeak and started passing pages over to Leo.

"I knew I had read that name somewhere. Look at this picture...well, portrait actually, he was named Vailey Hepniks and he was one of the first time travelers. Apparently he was a powerful sorceror, feared and respected, you know the deal, until one day I don't know how, he came across a spell that would supposedly allow him to travel backward and forward in time." She showed him a picture of a regal looking man, at the bottom it read: Vailey Hepniks 1817-1858. "here it says that one night he said goodbye to everyone he knew, gave his jurnal to a wizard and killed himself. No one ever knew why, can you imagine that?!"

"Shh, don't be so loud." Leo reprimanded, and he looked pointedly at his left. Both adult Wyatt and mini Wyatt were fast asleep in the couch. Had the situation not been so pressing Paige would have been squealing at how cute they looked. Leo signaled for Paige to follow him into the kitchen where they would be able to speak without waking anyone.

Once they were out of hear range, Paige resumed her explanation.

"I think that this jurnal was written as a memoir of his experiments with that spell. It would explain the different dates. How they change, or even why one of them is repeated." Paige was talking excitedly, she was waving her hands around emphatically in a way that reminded him of Chris.

"But how does that help? The entries in that jurnal are not clear, look, it doesn't even say what he was trying to change."

"It doesn't matter! All that matters here is that he said that the future could be changed, which means he succeeded in whatever he was trying to do. And that little sentence about sacrifice. And that women named Lucy?...maybe she was the sacrifice he was talking about, it could be the price to pay. Are you following me?"

"Not really." Leo had a vague idea, but he still didn't get what Paige had obviously already figured out.

"You know personal gain. Somethings that could go wrong with the spells, I think this is similar. In all the books we read it said that it is not possible to change the future, and we know that's not true, I mean Hello Wyatt!. But this book says different, my theory, and I am pretty sure it's correct is that this sacrifice Hepniks mentions is the key to the change. You know as a forme of balance. But that would mean..." She trailed off suddenly realizing the implications of what she was saying.

"That would mean that Chris has to die."

Wyatt woke up to an empty room, empty of course if he didn't count his mini self still sleeping where Leo had left him.

"This is so weird." Wyatt whispered to himself and stood up, trying to sense for his Aunt Paige. She was in the kitchen with his father. Maybe they had decide to stop for a quick snack, thinking that he could use one too he went to his family.

He stopped short at the entrance hearing his aunt's enthusiastic tone.

"...price to pay. Are you following me?"

"Not really." Leo's confused voice answered her.

"You know personal gain. Somethings that could go wrong with the spells, I think this is similar. In all the books we read it said that it is not possible to change the future, and we know that's not true, I mean Hello Wyatt!. But this book says different, my theory, and I am pretty sure it's correct is that this sacrifice Hepniks mentions is the key to the change. You know as a forme of balance. But that would mean..." there were several things in there that Wyatt didn't understand, the Hello Wyatt! For instance. What did he have to do with time travel, unless they meant his recent experience which he wouldn't call a succes, he hadn't changed anything. And what was that about a sacrifice? And as an answer he heard Leo speak.

"That would mean that Chris has to die."

Chris has to die? What was his father talking about? Chris didn't have to die, he had to live, he deserved to live. How could anyone not see that?!

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Wyatt bursted into the kitchen looking both angry and confused. Here were his father and his aunt saying that his brother had to die, as if it were the most meaningles thing. And for some reason he couldn't explain, he had the feeling that he was the cause of everything.

A/N: OH my God! It's a chapter!!!! I have been taking my sweet time to update I know, but I have to say I was very disappointed, for the last chapter I got over 100 hits, over six people made Déjà Vu a favourite story, but I got three reviews. Only three! lizardmomma, cdfe88, criminally charmed thank you for your comments I appreciate them, and I'm glad you like the story.

Now that I've finished complaining, tell me what you think, the plot is coming around, finally may I add. Tell me what you think and lets see if you can guess where this is going!.


End file.
